Young Love
by Insanity Silenced
Summary: Young Love: Sweet, Innocent, and Precious. You hold hands, give each other nose kisses, you lay your forehead on theirs, and you never want to be apart...And of coarse if your like Hyugga Neji, you get her pregnant at 13. NejiTen;AU. Please R&R [One-Shot]


**.:Young Love:.**

**.:Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This story somewhat resembles the Korean Movie "Juni, Juno" However I own the actual plot:.**

**.:Summary:**_[ Young Love: Sweet, Innocent, and Precious. You hold hands, give each other nose kisses, you lay your forehead on theirs, and you never want to be apart...And of coarse if your like Hyugga Neji, you get her pregnant at_ 13.]**:.**

**.:Chapter One- Finding Out:.**

**Date: March 25**

"Neji..."

He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She stared back.

"...Do you love me?"

She searched his eyes for any trace of a lie.

"No. Love it too weak a word to describe theses feelings I have towards you, there wouldn't be one word that would do them justice. But I guess love somewhat covers the very edge of them."

He confessed, although he had done it before.

"Would you still love me if I was fat?"

Silence. She _knew_ tears were threatening to slide down her _right_ cheek, she was afraid of the answer.

"Of coarse. It's the inside that counts, it's the only thing that matters to me. And you just have a gorgeous soul."

Silence. She _knew_ tears were threatening to fall down _both_ her cheeks, the answer scared her.

"Would you still love me if I had no legs?"

Silence. She _felt_ tears threatening to fall down her _right_ cheek, she was afraid of the answer.

"Of coarse. I'd carry you on my back, and always keep you close to me."

Silence. She _felt_ tears threatening to fall down _both_ her cheeks, the answer scared her.

"Would you still love me if I had no arms?"

Silence. She _felt_ tears starting to develop in her _right_ eye, she was afraid of the answer.

"Of coarse. I would be your arms. Id feed you, bathe you, clean your pig stock of a room for you and Id even do your homework for you."

Silence. She _felt_ tears starting to develop in _both_ her eyes, the answer scared her.

"Would you still love you if I was ugly?"

Silence. She _felt_ a tear fully developed hanging at the corner of her _right_ eye, she was afraid of the answer.

"Of coarse. But you'll always be beautiful on the inside. Nothing could ever change that."

Silence. She _felt_ a single, fully developed, tear in _each_ corner of her eyes just hanging, the answer scared her.

"Would you still love me if I were dead?"

Silence. She _felt_ the small tear slide down her _right_ cheek, not even noticeable, she was afraid of the answer.

"Of coarse. Plus I'd die along with you. Because with out you, my life isn't worth living. It's empty without you in it."

Silence. She _felt_ the small tear slide down her _left_ cheek, not even noticeable, the answer scared her.

"Would you still love me if-"

The lavender eyed dark haired 13 year old sighed, how could she ever doubt that he loved her? He knew they were young, but he also knew he was deeply in love with her. And nothing would change his mind about that, there would be no reason for him not to love her. Or to stop loving her, after all they've been together since they were 11. Which means about 2 years, pretty long time considering most relationships in elementary school ended when middle school started.

"TenTen...I'll always love you. If your trying to talk me out of it, it's not gonna work."

He explained, getting a little tired of her questions. She knew that the answer would be yes, at least he assumed and hoped she did.

"But if your trying to break up with me, just tell me and I'll jump from here all the way to the pavement down bellow right now.

He stated, it was one hell of a statement to be exact. After all they were at the top of the building, AKA the 4th story at Konohagure Middle School.

Silence.

He stared at her, in a casual way as the soft spring breeze blew his hair slightly sideways. He blinked, so did she. There was one difference, it looked like she was ready to burst into tears, and a second after she did.

"W-Would you still l-love me if I was p-pregnant?"

She said a small shuttering voice, as her gentle brown eyes filled with more tears. She was terrified of the answer. His pale eyes widened.

"I-I...Um..."

She shook her head, while looking at the floor, and tried to brush her tears away. He didn't love her. The answer horrified her.

"I-I...don't think I heard you right. Um could you repeat that?"

He finally responded, which caused her to lift her head up. Due to the fact that she was shaking her head so vigorously her buns had let loose and they now framed her beautiful face. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now red and puffy, still streaming with tears.

"W-Would you still l-love me if I was p-pregnant?"

His eyes widened even more. He had heard right the first time, sadly. She was...pregnant?!

_Shit_

**OOO**

"Dude why are you in there? It's almost time for class, get the hell out! But no rush if its a level ten number two."

Said his bushy eye browed best-friend as he knocked on the stall he was occupying. Neji didn't speak, and didnt make a sound.

"Dude lets just go, he's done that before every class. He hasn't been late once. It's probably nothing. But if you want stay, later Lee."

The blue eyes idiotic blonde suggested as he and a raven haired onyx eyed teen, barley teen, started to walk out.

Lee started to walk towards the door, well if he was on time in his other classes, he would be on find for this class. He glanced at the closed bathroom stall once more before stepping out.

When he heard nothing Neji started to shutter as tears slipped down his cheeks, this couldn't be happening...could it? What could he possibly do now...He had already gone and gotten TenTen pregnant...Holy fucking shit what were her parents gonna say...And worse, what's Haishi gonna say? He rubbed his cheeks, wiping the tears away and sighed. It was his own fault.

_It is my own fucking fault _

He walked out of the bathroom and started to run to his next class, the second his body stepped through the door the bell rang.

After the second last class was over she hurried to Nejis next and last class and waited, it seemed that he had been avoiding her all day. She just stood by the door and tapped her foot, it was getting late. She couldn't be late to her next class, when there were only 30 seconds till the bell rang TenTen ran to her class as fast as she could with tears streaming down her cheeks. Neji peeked out from the side of the hall next to his classroom and sighed, he felt guilty...He walked into his class, again barley making it before the bell.

The last class ended, and Neji was about to run out to make sure that TenTen didn't see him, but he stopped when his lavender eyes met her browns ones, they were red with tears and he felt his heart drop. She ran to him and started to pound her small fists on his chest.

"NEJI YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! WAS IT A LIE!? And that night...Y-You said nothing bad would happen...But something did. IM PREGANT! STOP IGNORING ME OR I SWEAR ILL KILL MYSELF! I l-love you Hyugga Neji...Please tell me you still love me. Please tell me Im wrong and you still care for me...P-Please..."

She trailed off as her hits stopped and she was clutching her hands onto his white uniform, burying her face in his chest crying her eyes out. That's all she's been doing all day...

"I do love you TenTen. How could you ever doubt that. I avoided you cause I needed time to think...On what to do about the baby. And Ive decided...That is if your okay with it...Do you wanna keep the baby? And let me become a father?"

**OOO**

"Can you sing a lullaby?"

...

"TenTen...it's almost 12am and you called...just so I could sing to your fucking stomach?!"

He replied with irritation clearly dripping off his words. He heard a small sniffle coming from the other line.

"Y-You...Dont love me or the baby! FINE ILL CALL LEE!"

Neji sighed and slapped his own forehead.

"Fine whatever!"

TenTen gasped, whatever? He didn't care-

"I'll sing a stupid lullaby."

_Hush little baby don't say a word _

_Mammas gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_If that mockingbird don't sing _

_Mammas gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_If that diamond ring don't shine _

_Mammas gonna but you a-_

He stopped, the only sound that he could hear was his girlfriends soft breathing on the other line. He closed his eyes, maybe these 9 months weren't gonna be so bad...Except for Haishi. What was he gonna tell him? He had thought of the question before...but he still tried to push it away. Haishi will kill him, and TenTens baby will be fatherless.

_Shit_

**OOO**

"Um...TenTen...we should talk..."

He whispered into the phone, after taking forever to wake her up. His girlfriend wasnt a light sleeper. Correction: His _ex_-girlfriend. At least soon to be ex.

"Uh...Neji it's 1am...Why did you wake me up...?"

She moaned as she started to stretch out, What was he thinking? They had school the next morning. She didn't have time for any of this. She needed sleep, but then again she had woken him up...to sing to her stomach. Which didnt even have half a baby yet. I guess pregnant mood swings were kicking in...

_Dammit_

This was A LOT easier played out in his head. He didn't want to break up with her..especially now since she really needed him...But he had to...It's for her and the baby's safety. If Haishi found out, he would for sure kill the baby, and TenTen. Well not kill TenTen directly, since that's illegal. But killing the baby would practically kill TenTen. Just tear her apart from the inside, not literally. He didnt want to see her cry...so he hoped she didn't love him 1/2 as much as he loved her. Or else, she was in for a lot of pain. And him, well he'll probably end up killing himself after the first week with our her.

"We should...Break up. Im sorry. It's not you it's me..."

_Silence._

"Bye."

_Beep._

_Cries._

_Shit._

**OOO  
**

**Date: December 25**

"You...What?!"

Haishis aggravated voice echoed through the large mansion, the 14 year old boy blinked as a small tear ran down his face.

"D-Dont worry Haishi. Its taken care of, I broke up with her long ago..."

Neji gave him a sad smile, to make sure he believed him. He saw Hiahsis angry face soften and Neji sighed in relief. Hiahsi took a seat on the 1/2 a million dollar couch and looked up at they boy he considered a son.

"Well since you got her pregnant...You and her..uh you know."

Haishi stated more than questioned, Neji took a seat across from him and rubbed his face, he felt horrible. Why he chose to tell Haishi months later after he did it, he didn't know. They told each other everything.

"Uh yeah...I guess...I cant remember though, when we did I mean. We obviously did or she wouldn't be...Yeah..."

Haishi could see right through his lies and he scooted closer to Neji.

"You do remember, don't you?"

Neji shot his eyes open and looked up.

"Every second of it...her skin was like silk and her moans were like- Wait! Why the hell are we talking about when me and her did it?! "

Haishi let out a chuckle and smiled at Neji.

"You are too young, and I was hoping to have this conversation when you were older...like 17 and possibly 16, but I guess its okay. But a persons first time isn't only magical for the girl but for the boy too. Its the first time they realize that they truly love that girl, unless your an asshole, and you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with her. Too bad in your case, your the asshole."

Haishi explained as he took a sip of the coffee that had been casually sitting on the table in front of them. Neji looked back down and glared at Haishi.

"No I'm not. I do _love _her. I didn't want to leave her!"

Neji shouted as he stood up slowly, getting ready to just run up to his room.

"Then why did you?"

Haishi inquired as he took another sip of his coffee. Neji turned away from him and decided he would just walk away, but Hiahsi grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

"Answer. Then why did-"

Neji cut him off.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU WOULD'VE KILLED THE BABY, AND THAT WOULD HAVE DESTROYED TENTEN! I DIDN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! SO I LEFT HER!"

He spat as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I see...Butt I didn't say that did I? I didn't do that did I? I'm not that type of man am I? So ask yourself this, why did you _really _break up with her. Were you just afraid of being a man and take responsibility for your actions? Were you just afraid to become a father? Too afraid of the future?"

Haishi asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"..."

And he was right, Hiashi inwardly smiled.

"By the way...When is she due?"

Nejis eyes widened, as he dried his tears. He quickly grabbed his shoes and put them on. He opened the door and was about to run out when he heard Haishis voice.

"Where are you going?"

Without a second thought Neji replied,

"The Hospital."

And he burst out the door, running as fast as he could.

"She'll be waiting Neji...Dont worry.."

Hiahsi whispered as he got up to walk to his room.

**.:Young Love:.**

**.:End:.**


End file.
